Masterchef ala Hetalia 1
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Kini, Masterchef sedang digemari orang-orang, jadi saya menulis fanfic tentang Masterchef verso Hetalia. Tapi, ada yang pingsan gara-gara menunggu hasil dari Pemilu menu. Akhirnya, acara diadakan kembali setelah yang pingsan pulang dari rumah sakit.


MASTERCHEF ALA HETALIA EPISODE 1

Tokoh :

Blok Poros, Blok Sekutu (termasuk Kanada), Nordic 5, Blok Soviet (kecuali Rusia), Blok Yugoslavia, Blok Britania (kecuali Inggris), Spanyol, Portugal, Italia Selatan, Malta

Sekarang, musim pertama Masterchef Hetalia akan dimulai. Kali ini, acara Masterchef terdiri atas anggota Hetalia. Author juga suka dengan lomba memasak di TV, jadi author akan menulis fanfic tentang lomba memasak. Lomba memasak memang sedang digemari akhir-akhir ini, jadi anggota Hetalia tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mengikuti acara Masterchef ini.

Pemilihan peserta pun bukan dari audisi, tetapi diundang oleh author karena author yakin mereka bisa memasak. Dulu, banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa laki-laki tidak bisa memasak. Kini, laki-laki juga bisa memasak seperti ibu rumah tangga. Author belum yakin jika masakan yang dimasak oleh anggota Hetalia akan terasa enak. Sebab karena sebagian besar dari mereka adalah laki-laki dan belum terbiasa memasak, masakan mereka memakai takaran yang tak pas karena belum tahu berapa takarannya. Tetapi jangan khawatir dulu, nanti akan diceritakan.

Masterchef Hetalia diselenggarakan di supermarket di salah satu mal yang ada di kota tempat mereka tinggal. Formatnya sama dengan Masterchef yang ada di TV, cuma bedanya saat penentuan hidangan yang akan dimasak, pemilihannya mirip Pemilu dan Pilkada. Yang memiliki suara terbesar akan dipilih sebagai menu yang akan dimasak. Yang membeli bahan yang akan dimasak adalah para supporter, bukan si peserta. Kalau menang minggu ini, besoknya akan memasak bebas di tempat yang sama dan dilakukan secara berpasangan. Dia bisa memilih menu sendiri dan juga pasangannya. Setiap pemenang mingguan yang menempati 3 besar akan memilih pasangan yang merupakan peserta pilihan suporter.

Sebelum acara dimulai, seorang pembawa acara akan memberikan pengarahan kepada para peserta Masterchef Hetalia. Beberapa aturan dan saran diberikan di situ. Aturan yang ada seperti memakai celemek saat memasak. Saran yang ada seperti menakar dengan baik dan benar agar cita rasa seimbang. Pengarahan diberikan sehari sebelum acara agar mereka memahami apa yang harus mereka lakukan dalam memasak.

Saat pengarahan, ada beberapa hambatan seperti masalah pakaian. Biasanya, mereka memakai seragam militer di komik, anime dan gambar. Kali ini, mereka harus memakai pakaian berbahan katun seperti kaus dan celana panjang bahan jins. Selain itu, mereka harus memakai sepatu santai, karena biasanya mereka memakai sepatu bot militer dan tidak boleh memakai sandal jepit. Setiap kali sebelum memasak, panitia sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan memasak seperti kompor, panci, wajan, sodet, spatula, blender, mikser dan semacamnya. Sebelum memasak dimulai, biasanya supporter membeli bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak.

Hari ini, para peserta sudah berkumpul di Hero untuk bertanding memasak hidangan sebaik mungkin. Peserta Masterchef Hetalia ada 42 orang. Jumlah ini lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan Masterchef biasa episode pertama. Jumlah ini tergolong banyak untuk acara _reality show_ pada umumnya. Hero di sini adalah Hero di Living World Alam Sutra.

Episode 1

"Selamat datang di Masterchef Hetalia."

"Inilah pertama kali di sejarah Hetalia."

"Kita akan melihat anggota Hetalia memasak."

"Selama ini, laki-laki jarang sekali memasak…"

"Jadi kita akan melihat bagaimana cara lelaki memasak."

"Karena sebagian besar anggota Hetalia lelaki…"

"Kita harus ubah paradrigma kita dalam memandang peran lelaki di dapur."

"Selain itu, jangan terkejut melihat mereka dengan baju bebas…"

"Karena pakaian militer dilarang di Masterchef."

"Kita tunggu penampilan mereka di Masterchef."

Itulah kata-kata sang pembawa acara saat pembukaan Masterchef Hetalia. Ia berkata bahwa ini adalah Masterchef Hetalia yang pertama kali. Acara ini akan menjadi acara yang paling dicari-cari karena author ingin menyaksikan bagaimana tokoh komik memasak. Author sudah sering melihat acara masak sejak kecil. Makanya itu, author ingin sekali bisa memasak tetapi masih takut terhadap panas dari kompor.

Pemilihan menu dimulai. Setiap peserta memilih menu sesuai dengan hati nurani kemudian diundi apa menu yang akan dimasak minggu ini. Pemilihan sendiri lebih mirip Pemilu dan Pilkada. Setiap peserta mencontreng gambar menu yang akan dimasak minggu ini. Beberappa anggota malah mengobrol saat pemilihan menu minggu ini.

"Pemilu menu dimulai!" seru koki bertubuh jangkung dan botak.

"Pilihlah menurut hati nurani masing-masing." seru koki wanita berambut lurus.

"Wah, ada pemilihan menu!" seru Italia.

"Kayak Pemilu aja!" seru Jerman.

"Serbu, aru!" seru Cina diikuti oleh Inggris dan Amerika.

"Menu minggu ini telah menunggu." kata Ukraina.

"Ayo kita memasak!" seru Polandia.

"Yuk kita pilih!" seru Ukraina di depan Polandia.

"Inilah Pemilu makanan." kata Swedia dan Finlandia.

"Wow, acara masak ala Hetalia." kata Bosnia di depan Serbia.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"HAH! PEMILU MENU!" seru Latvia dan Estonia keras.

"Wiii… Pemilu datang!" seru Bosnia dan Kosovo.

"Ayo dong milih…" rayu Rusia.

"Pilih sendiri-sendiri ya…" kata Inggris.

Saat memilih, mereka tidak boleh mengobrol dan harus memilih sesuai hati nurani mereka. Di lembar pilihan ada 4 menu yang tertera. Menu yang ada meliputi kue keju, chicken schnitzel, crepes dan mi goreng. Setelah memilih selama 10 menit, mereka pun memasukkan lembar pilihan ke dalam kotak kaca dan menunggu hasilnya. Mereka pun was-was saat melihat hasil dari Pemilu makanan tersebut. Ada juga yang sempat pingsan gara-gara itu.

"Pemilu menu selesai!" seru koki jangkung dan botak.

"Nanti apa ya menu minggu ini?" tanya Italia dan Jerman heran.

"Wah, aku belum tahu pasti!" seru Inggris.

"Aduh, apa ya yang mau dimasak?" tanya Estonia dan Latvia.

"Aku nggak tahu nih!" kata Polandia dan yang lainnya.

"Bikin kue? Ah susah!" seru Rusia dan Bulgaria.

"Kalo aku bisa, pasti aku menang." kata Ukraina cuek.

"A…ku… pa…nik…" kata Spanyol.

"Aku juga!" teriak Portugal.

"Jangan takut ya, teman-teman." kata Amerika.

"Apaan sih kamu?" tanya Lithuania.

"Ada aja yang diomongin." jawab Belarus.

"Nanti kita masak." kata Lithuania.

"Menunya aja belum ditentuin." kata Belarus.

"Para koki masih mengumpulkan hasilnya." kata Rusia.

"Tenang aja, jangan takut." kata Amerika.

"Tunggu aja kali." kata Serbia, Bosnia dan Bulgaria.

"Masih lama nih." keluh Polandia.

"Coba kalo pake mesin." kata Norwegia.

"Argh… Argh…" Latvia mengigil setelah menunggu hasil.

"Kenapa sih orang?" tanya Bosnia.

"Dia gemeteran kali." jawab Serbia cuek.

"Apa sih?" tanya Norwegia dan Denmark.

"Hah." kata Ceko cuek.

"Jangan-jangan ada _emergency_." kata Wales.

"Astaga naga…" kata duo Italia.

"Ada orang sakit tuh!" seru Jerman.

"Nanti aku kasih bendera putih ya, ve!" seru Italia (Utara).

"Wah, pada berisik nih sebelum lomba!" seru Bulgaria.

"Pasti ada yang sakit." kata Slowakia.

"Nggak kali." kata Bulgaria.

"Bukannya kesurupan?" tanya Bosnia.

"HAH! KESURUPAN?" tanya Kosovo heran.

"Mana nih bendera putih?" tanya Albania.

"Bendera putih!" seru Ceko.

"Kamu kok berisik banget?" tanya Belarus geram.

"Mau minta bendera putih ke Italia." jawab Albania.

"Oh, kamu mau bendera putih ya?" tanya Ukraina.

"Ya." jawab Albania enteng.

"TOLONG, LATVIA PINGSAN!" seru Lithuania keras.

"LATVIAAA!" seru Estonia.

"Tolong kasih nafas ke dia!" seru Lithuania lagi.

"Kenapa Latvia pingsan?" tanya Ukraina.

"Dia pingsan gara-gara penentuan menu." kata Lithuania.

"Udah sadar belum?" tanya Ukraina lagi.

"Kayaknya belum. Dia masih seperti tidur." kata Lithuania menjelaskan.

"Wah, ada yang pingsan!" seru Serbia dan Bosnia.

"Iya, ada seorang yang pingsan." kata Swedia.

"Siapa sih yang pingsan?" tanya Bosnia.

"Latvia." jawab Swedia.

"Apa sih penyebab Latvia pingsan?" tanya Kanada.

"Dia panik sama menu." kata Lithuania.

"Kenapa kalian semua?" tanya Inggris.

"Ummm…" jawab Bosnia.

"Yah, Amerika!" seru Bulgaria.

"Pingsan." kata Polandia.

"Siapa?" tanya Amerika heran.

"Latvia." jawab Polandia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Amerika lagi.

"Takut gara-gara menu." jawab Polandia.

"Makanya itu dia pingsan." kata Amerika.

"Udah pada panggil tenaga medis belum?" tanya Rusia.

"Lagi dicariin sama Lithuania." jawab Polandia halus.

"Katanya Serbia udah nyoba tapi _error_." kata Estonia.

"Trus HP-nya Bulgaria lagi di-_charge_." kata Estonia lagi.

"Gimana cara manggilnya?" tanya Rusia lagi.

"Tinggal ditelpon." jawab Lithuania yang sibuk mencari nomor tenaga medis.

"Katanya Spanyol juga pingsan kayak Latvia." kata Portugal.

"Pingsannya barengan sama Latvia." kata Italia Selatan.

"Minta nomor telepon ambulans donk!" seru Portugal.

"Berapa nomornya?" tanya Portugal.

"118 atau 119. KOLKOLKOL! " jawab Rusia.

"Katanya Latvia dan Spanyol udah dibawa ke rumah sakit sama Ukraina." kata Bosnia.

Kemudian lomba diundur karena ada 2 orang yang pingsan, yaitu Latvia dan Spanyol. Mereka telah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Omni dengan ambulans. Ukraina membawa kedua pemuda tersebut dengan menumpang ambulans. Mereka dibawa dengan satu ambulans. Setelah tiba di rumah sakit, Lithuania, Estonia dan Italia Selatan menyusul dengan berjalan kaki.

Sedangkan yang lainnya tetap menunggu di Hero untuk memastikan berlangsungnya acara pasca pingsannya Latvia dan Spanyol. Mereka pasrah untuk menunggu Latvia dan Spanyol dan mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan pingsannya 2 peserta acara memasak tersebut. Di UGD, orang lain termasuk keluarga memang tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan UGD. Selama Latvia dan Spanyol mendapat tindakan, Ukraina dan 2 negara Baltik lainnya menungggu di ruang tunggu UGD. Italia Selatan menunggu di kafe sambil menyantap risoles dan air putih. Ia khawatir dan galau memikirkan Spanyol di kafe.

Lalu, Lithuania menulis SMS untuk semua peserta Masterchef Hetalia. Isi SMS adalah 'Spanyol-Latvia lagi diobservasi di UGD.' dan ia juga menunggu balasan dari mereka. Ternyata, ada 20 balasan di _inbox_ di HP milik Lithuania. Estonia sangat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Latvia. Ia hanya memohon agar Latvia bisa sadar kembali dan juga Spanyol. Setelah observasi, ternyata Latvia dan Spanyol pingsan karena stres akan hasil yang didapat. Dokter menyarankan agar Latvia dan Spanyol tidak panik saat menungggu hasil. Mereka didorong untuk santai dan tenang saat menunggu hasil. Setelah itu, mereka dirawat selama 3 jam. Durasi rawat mereka memang singkat karena hanya pingsan karena stres.

Setelah rawat singkat, Spanyol dan Latvia telah sadar dan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Masterchef Hetalia mundur sekitar 4 jam gara-gara Latvia dan Spanyol pingsan. Akhirnya diadakan juga lomba masak untuk anggota Hetalia. Mereka kembali ke Hero untuk bertanding unjuk kebolehan di bidang memasak. Saat meninggalkan rumah sakit, Ukraina mendapat kabar bahwa menu yang akan dimasak minggu ini adalah crepes, karena mudah membuatnya.

Saat di Hero, para suporter membeli berbagai bahan untuk crepes. Mereka membeli bahan dasar dan bahan pelengkap seperti buah-buahan dan butiran warna-warni. Setelah bahan-bahan siap, anggota Hetalia siap memasak dengan celemek dan sarung tangan. Mereka diberi waktu 60 menit untuk menyelesaikan crepes. Mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan satu resep tepat waktu. Saat dimulai, mereka langsung bekerja menyelesaikan crepes.

Selama memasak, mereka terlihat sangat fokus dengan masakan mereka. Beberapa suporter melihat bagaimana mereka memasak. Ada beberapa peserta yang menolak untuk diperhatikan seperti Polandia dan Bulgaria. Mereka malah bilang 'bacot ah' saat ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka. Lain halnya dengan Prancis yang sopan saat diperhatikan. Dia mengucapkan 'halo' kepada seorang suporter yang masih kecil. Sebagian suporter yang melihat rata-rata anak muda dan pegawai kelas menengah.

Tapi, ada juga yang tidak puas terhadap orang yang memperhatikan saat memasak seperti Portugal karena ada anak kecil yang mengacau adonan crepes-nya. Anak tersebut didampingi oleh kakaknya yang sedang memperhatikan Norwegia dan Finlandia yang juga memasak crepes. Lalu, anak tersebut dimarahi oleh ibunya karena mengganggu orang yang sedang bekerja. Ada juga yang diperhatikan oleh banyak orang seperti Rusia, Swedia dan Finlandia. Mereka dikerumuni oleh gadis remaja yang kesepian dan ingin hiburan. Trio Baltik diperhatikan oleh anak-anak kecil karena mereka ingin makan crepes. Mereka berteriak 'Kakak, mau dong!' dan 'Cepetan masaknya!' karena mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap makan khas Prancis tersebut.

Di Masterchef Hetalia, yang memperhatikan bukan juri, tetapi beberapa suporter yang silih berganti setiap minggunya. Dari anak balita hingga lansia memperhatikan mereka memasak. Orang-orang dari berbagai usia dan kalangan sangat kagum melihat bagaimana anggota Hetalia memasak. Juri yang menilai di Masterchef Hetalia adalah koki dari restoran kondang. Skala nilai bagi Masterchef Hetalia adalah 0-100.

Saat membuat vla dan pelengkap, makin banyak saja orang yang memperhatikan para peserta yang sedang membuat pelengkap crepes. Banyak dari mereka yang kagum dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh anggota Hetalia. Mereka sudah berubah anggapan dan mengatakan bahwa laki-laki juga bisa membuat masakan yang lezat dan wah. Betapa indahnya tumpukan crepes buatan mereka. Beberapa anak melihat Kosovo yang sedang melihat saus jamur untuk crepes-nya. Sedangkan, LithPol membuat vla rasa coklat dan vanila untuk crepes mereka, yang memperhatikan mereka adalah para mahasiswa. Beberapa gadis remaja memperhatika Norwegia dan SwedFin yang membuat crepes dengan pelengkap yang _creamy_. Amerika membuat pelengkap crepes yang heboh dan mewah sehingga banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, para juri yang berjumlah 4 akan menilai crepes buatan mereka. Jika enak, poin mereka bertambah dan jika berkualitas jelek, nilai mereka akan jatuh. Karena jumlah peserta banyak, ada beberapa suporter yang ikut membantu juri untuk menilai crepes buatan anggota Hetalia. Setelah dinilai, para peserta dan suporter hanya memohon agar nilai para peserta bagus. Ternyata yang mendapat nilai bagus hanya 4 orang termasuk Amerika, karena baru pertama kali mereka memasak untuk bertanding.

~TBC~


End file.
